Sliding shower doors are generally mounted with hardware that attaches shower door panels to the sides and threshold of the shower. As shown in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,730,670, a lower horizontal frame member may guide or attach the bottom or the shower door panels to the threshold.
It is common during the construction of a shower to slope the floor and, particularly with prefabricated basins, the threshold towards the drain of the shower to direct the runoff of water. While this is advantageous for water runoff, it creates difficulties when installing a shower door as the opening is not level. Especially with sliding shower doors, the shower door hardware must accommodate the slope to ensure that the door is level. Lower frame members must either be manufactured in a number of different fixed slopes or modified onsite to ensure that the door is level. Modifying the lower frame member onsite, such as by cutting, can lead to rough and unsightly edges that diminish the aesthetics of the shower door and create a potential hazard.
What is desired, therefore, is an improved shower door frame which is readily adaptable to different slopes.